Adolescencia
by Oyamada Sisters
Summary: Un Lovino pasando hacia la adolescencia, los cambios en su cuerpo han empezado a hacer mella en él, mientras que Antonio no puede evitar controlar más sus sentimientos, su pequeño Roma estaba creciendo. Se mostrara la evolución de Romano en su etapa adolescente, humor, enojos, y calenturas se hacen presentes dentro de esta historia. Lemon.
1. Date cuenta

_**Un Lovino pasando hacia la adolescencia, los cambios en su cuerpo han empezado a hacer mella en él, mientras que Antonio no puede evitar controlar más sus sentimientos, su pequeño Roma estaba creciendo. Se mostrara la evolución de Romano en su etapa adolescente, humor, enojos, y calenturas se hacen presentes dentro de esta historia. Lemon.**_

_**Capítulo 1: Date cuenta.**_

Una vez más había metido la pata ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido meterse en la cocina? ¡Demonios, ahora estaba lleno de harina y otras ingredientes para su pasta! Aunque no aceptaría nunca que su hermano fuese mejor cocinero que él, ese distraído-dígase estúpido- de su hermano podía en todo, pero cuando de cocina y arte era capaz de todo.

Chasqueo la lengua al ver la cara de Holanda mirándole con ojos entre cerrados y expresión seria ¿Ahora qué? Govert frunció mucho más el ceño mientras tensaba su quijada. Ni que hubiera destruido sus amorosas naranja, ni nada por el estilo, digamos que fue un accidente laboral, sus preciadas naranjas ahora eran zumo.

Una vez más las miradas de ambos europeos se chocaron enojadas. Esta vez no se encontraba ninguna Emma que se entrometiera, ni ningún español hablador, simplemente ellos. Esta vez el menor de los protegidos de España iba a aprender sobre lo que era tratar a sus mayores. La estura del holandeses era casi doblegaba a la del juvenil italiano, este de una vez olvido su faceta de valor para convertirse en una de total terror.

-"_Cazzo_, ¿¡Dónde está el bastardo de España cuando se le necesita!?"- pensó el italiano mientras buscaba rápidamente con la mirada a su mentor, es decir bastardo, para que lo auxiliara. Y ahí estaba, con sonrisa afable, ojos verdes destellantes de alegría y diversión y caminar despreocupado. Si estuviera en otra posición, quizás estaría sonrojado como colegiala en primer día de clases, pero ahora mismo estaba a punto de cargarse del miedo y no había tiempo para homosexualidades. ¡Joder, lo iban a apalear! - ¡Bastardo!

Como si de su nombre se tratara, lo ojos del hispano chocaron contra la figura de Romano, ojos llorosos, mirada aterrada y furiosa, y su labio inferior siendo mordido de una forma un tanto atrevida. Una expresión que siempre había cautivado a España desde que conoció a su pupilo, tan adorable, tan jodidamente provocador e inocente.

Entro a la cocina sin saber exactamente que sucedía. Miro a su alrededor, un total desastre, cosas tiradas, harina por doquier, Romano sucio y por sobre todo, la mirada de Holanda en su pequeño Romano, furioso y con los puños apretados a los costados y la quijada tensa. Romano corrió así España, escondiéndose detrás de esté. Con fuerza se aferro a sus ropas.

-¡Dile al idiota de Govert que fue un maldito accidente! – grito, aferrando la camisa del español con más fuerza.

-¿Qué fue un accidente Lovi? – el hispano miro a su pupilo con su caracteristica sonrisa.

Lovino se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Esa sonrisa, esa jodida y bella sonrisa. Sintió como sus mejillas adquirian un poco más de color. Maldijo por lo bajo. Antonio lo miro sin comprender. Acarició los cabellos sucios de su protegido y miro a Govert. Holanda señalo con furia comprimida sus presiadas naranjas echas zumo.

-¡Oh!– fue lo único que salió de los labios hispanos.

-¿Cómo qué "Oh"? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir bastardo? – lo zarandeo, estando a punto de dejarlo en el suelo sucio de la cocina. – Has algo maldición.

El español se rasco con nerviosismo la cebeza sin saber que hace con exactitud.

-Mira el lado bueno Govert, ya no tienes porque hacer el zumo tu. – sonrio nervioso. Si tan solo Emma... ¡Eso es! – Mira es Emma. – señalo al jardín. El holandez callo en la trampa.

Antonio tomó a Lovino en brazos con gran esfuerzo, saliendo de la cocina a paso veloz antes que el holandez se diera cuenta del engaño. Esquivo a Emma subiendo las escaleras y cerro la puerta de la habitación con pestillo. Se sentó en la cama aún con Lovino en brazos. Lo abrazo con fuerza, depositando un beso en su mejilla llena de harina.

-Ya estas a salvo Lovi-love.

Con una velocidad sobre humana, el italiano desizo cualquier contacto físico, escondiendose debajo de las sabanas. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, trago saliva e intento recomponer su respiración agitada. El rostro lo sentía más caliente que nunca. Una parte de él quería bailar de felicidad y la otra permanecer escondido entre las sabanas con olor al español.

-Lovino, ¿te encuentras bien?

-S-sí. – susurro.

Lovino sintió un peso extra a su lado. Abrazo con fuerza su cuerpo, haciendolo bolita. El corazón se le hacelero de tan solo pensar en la proximidad de su tutor. Sus cuerpos pegados y el calido aliento tocar su rostro. Antonio, con cuidado, retiro las sabanas ahora sucias. Lovino abrió un ojo para mirarle.

-Te voy a preparar el baño, ¿te parece?

-Puedo hacerlo yo solo bastardo. – gruño.

-Muy bien. Buscare ropa limpia.

Viendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna, salió de la habitación a paso lento. Dejo la puerta entre abierta, mirando. Lovino, con pereza se levanto de la cama, comenzó quitandose la camisa. Una nube de polvo blanco lo embolvio. Lo aparto con la mano, tosiendo sin parar. Siguió con los zapatos, calcetines y por ultimo el pantalón junto con el interior. Lo dejo todo amontonado en una esquina.

Una ola de tristeza invadio a España al darse cuenta de lo grande que estaba su ya no tan pequeño Lovi. La espalda, hombros y piernas y brazos más definidos. Cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido y camino cabizbajo hasta la habitación contigua. ¿En qué momento se puso tan grande?

Continuara…

**Dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews subiere el siguiente cap. **


	2. Aceptación

**Se que me tarde en publicar, pero las que me leen saben que lastimosamente soy lenta. Espero que les juste el capítulo.**

**Disfruten. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Aceptación. **

Lleno la bañera hecho un desastre emocional. Perfectamente se dio cuenta que Antonio le miraba sin pudor alguno y a pesar de eso termino desvistiéndose ante sus ojos. Abrió el grifo del agua fría, echándose un poco en el rostro caliente. Miro su reflejo adolecente. Aun podía apreciar su rostro de niño, no se había ido por completo. ¿Por eso Antonio le seguía tratando cómo a un crío? ¿Hasta ahora no se había percatado de su crecimiento? Estúpido y sensual distraído español.

Cerro la llave de la bañera antes que desbordara. Entro con cuidado, relajando los músculos instantáneamente. Abrazo sus rodillas, descansando el mentón en ellas. Se sentía como una colegiala. Recordó las palabras que el hispano le dijo esa mañana en el huerto.

-"Espero que nunca crezcas Lovi."

Hundió por completo el cuerpo, viendo el techo blanco del baño. Aquellas palabras le dolieron un poco. ¿Dejaría de quererle por crecer? No, sería tonto.

….

-¡Emma¡ - grito el español al verla pasar con el cesto de ropa limpia. – Lovi, mi Lovi. – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué le pasó a Lovino? – pregunto preocupada, dejando el cesto en el suelo por si necesitaba salir corriendo por algo.

-¡Lovino esta creciendo! – lloriqueo. – Mi Lovi-love esta entrando en la adolescencia. – apretó con fuerza las ropas limpias de su pupilo. – Pronto me abandonara como todos los demás. No querrá verme más. Me ignorara en las reuniones. No contestara mis llamadas.

-Antonio, eso no va a pasar. Lovino te quiere bastante, aunque no lo demuestre con frecuencia.

Asintió cabizbajo, reteniendo las lágrimas con gran esfuerzo. Si Lovino le dejaba no sabría que hacer. Se despidió de Emma, dispuesto a afrontar de a poco el crecimiento de su Lovi. Tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir, ¿verdad?

-Lovi, dejaré la ropa sobre la silla. – dijo tocando la puerta del baño. Al no oír respuesta abrió la puerta, mirando por la rendija. - ¿Lovino?

Entro, encontrando al italiano en el fondo de la bañera con los ojos cerrados y unas burbujas saliendo de sus labios. Soltó la ropa, alarmado, mojándose al tocar el suelo. De un jalón lo saco a la superficie. Lovino le miro desconcertado. Recordando dónde y como se encontraba. Empujo al español con fuerza, haciendo que se tropezara con la ropa.

-¡Pervertido! – grito rojo de vergüenza. Tomó el frasco de acondicionador, lanzándoselo directo al rostro. - ¡Sal! ¡Largo! – introdujo el cuerpo en la bañera, tapándose. La toalla le quedaba muy lejos.

-Lovi, espera. – levanto una mano en defensa de los demás artículos de limpieza. – No es lo que parece.

-¡Que salgas!

Antonio salió antes de la barra de jabón le callera en la cara. Cerro la puerta con fuerza, recostándose en ella. Un sonrojo le cubrió el rostro. No se esperaba eso. Lovino cubierto por gotas resbaladizas, el rostro rojo y el cabello alborotado. Antonio contrólate, es un niño, pensó.

….

Si había entrado hecho un desastre emocional, su salida era peor. Tomo la ropa húmeda del suelo, colocándosela rápida. Dejo el baño hecho un asco, que el hispano se ocupara de ello. Procuro que Antonio no se encontrara en el cuarto ni en el pasillo al momento de salir. Corrió a su habitación, cerrando con un portazo y dejándole la tranca. Saco ropa seca y se tiro en la cama hacer pereza. Dejando la ropa húmeda en un rincón.

No podría ver a Antonio a la cara luego del episodio del baño. Seguro le vio "eso". Las mejillas se le calentaron de solo pensarlo y recordar las múltiples veces que se baño con el hispano. Y sin embargo ahora le daba vergüenza. Mucha vergüenza.

Con pereza se levanto de la cama, cerro las cortinas y volvió acostarse. Deseaba dejar de pensar en Antonio, dejar de pensar en todo. Mantener la mente vacía. Se acomodo entre las almohadas, sabiendo que la única solución sería dormir.

-Estúpido Antonio. – murmuro antes de conciliar por completo el sueño.

….

-¡Lovino, es hora de comer! – grito la belga desde los escalones por segunda vez.

Suspiró resignada subiendo las escaleras. Tocó la puerta del cuarto del chico con suavidad. Nada. Tocó más fuerte, esperando recibir respuesta esta vez. Nada.

-¿Lovino? – movió el pomo de la puerta, encontrándola trancada.

-¿Qué pasa Emma?

-Lovino esta trancado y no me responde. – respondió la belga preocupada.

Antonio sacó el juego de llaves que siempre carga consigo por alguna emergencia. Tomo la llave correspondiente y la introdujo. Se escucho el clic. Abrieron la puerta con cuidado, encontrándose con la habitación bañada en penumbra. Divisaron el cuerpo italiano tirado entre las almohadas de la cama con medio cuerpo salido. Emma se quedo en la puerta mientras Antonio revisaba que todo estuviera en orden.

-Esta dormido.

Acomodo a Lovino para que no se cayera. Aparto unos cuantos cabellos con cuidado, limpió la baba que sobresalía de la comisura dl labio y depósito un beso en la frente. Contemplo el rostro dormido de su pupilo por más de un minuto entero. Las ganas de llorar le asaltaron de nuevo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

-Guardare la parte de Lovino. – dijo la rubia al notar que el español tardaría buen rato en salir.

Cerro la puerta con cuidado, sonriendo para si con la escena contemplada. Esos dos eran demasiado tiernos.

Antonio se acostó con cuidado al lado del italiano. Pudo distinguir los rasgos aniñados de los adolescentes. Sonrió con pesar. Esos rasgos que quería que perduraran para toda la vida.

-Te me estas creciendo Lovi-Love. – murmuro. – Y debo aceptarlo.

Continuara…

**Con toda sinceridad no quería subir el capítulo, sin embargo, me dije a mi misma que no les podía hacer eso a las personas que le gustaron. **

**Solo espero que haya sido de su agrado. Hasta el próximo capítulo. **


End file.
